Por un envase de Ramen
by GllMss
Summary: Su único deseo es recuperar el envase de ramen instantáneo y terminar de una vez con esa ridícula conversación; pero una voz en su cabeza se burla de él diciéndole que deje de ser hipócrita, mientras le recuerda que el intento de comida empaquetada, no es lo único que quiere quitarle a la mujer de ojos perla. (NO es SasuHina)


¡Mi gente linda, mi gente bella!

Tiempo tenía yo de publicar algo que no tuviera que ver con ningún reto, lo que es muy raro porque en serio se me ocurren muchas cosas raras. Supongo que es porque nunca termino nada. XD

Pero bueno, esta vez decidí hacer algo cortito para que no se me quedara sin terminar como todo lo demás y estoy muy emocionada porque estoy estrenando editor y marido (¡Me casé!), también estoy aprendiendo a usar programas de diseño para poder hacer mis propias portadas, aunque todavía voy en nivel novato.

Sin más de qué alardear… ¡El fic!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; las imágenes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (y a mí por unirlas). El texto aquí presentado se escribe y publica con carácter único de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **El texto a continuación presenta contenido de insinuación homosexual. Si lo anterior le desagrada, haga el favor de abstenerse a leer.

**Canción de inspiración: **_White Horse_, Taylor Swift.

* * *

•

•

•

**Por un envase de Ramen.**

•

•

•

Observa el baile de los oscuros cabellos. Las hebras se deslizan por las mejillas su dueña cada que ésta se inclina sobre el carro de compras en busca de algún producto; lo último parece molestarle, ya que las recoge detrás de sus orejas, permitiendo mayor visibilidad a sus facciones tiernas y redondas.

Es hermosa y —muy a su pesar— el hombre que la observa dos puestos atrás en la fila del supermercado, lo reconoce.

La quijada masculina se tensa al verla sonreír a la niña pequeña sentada en la silla del carrito, antes de agarrar suavemente una de sus mejillas. Un gesto cargado de tanta dulzura y amor que no puede evitar recordar a su propia madre.

Algunos cabellos se escapan de una de sus orejas y la mujer decide recogerlos en un moño bajo que apenas alcanza a agarrar los cortos mechones. La nuca blanca queda expuesta y el hombre se carcome a sí mismo imaginando unas manos masculinas acariciándola, causando en la zona aquel agradable cosquilleo.

Puede verla sonreír y suspirar ante el contacto; la ve —en su mente— devolviendo la caricia con amor en la mirada, para luego besar con delicadeza los labios del contrario.

El peso en su pecho va en aumento, haciéndose insoportable con el pasar de los segundos. Quiere salir corriendo; dar vuelta y huir. Ha querido hacerlo desde que la reconoció por casualidad en uno de los pasillos del supermercado, llevando el carrito de compras con la niña dentro, mientras otro pequeño y revoltoso rubio corría a su alrededor tratando de colar algunas bolsas de dulces entre los vegetales.

Observa la canasta que cuelga de su brazo y se detiene mirando uno de los productos en ella. Los tres envases de ramen instantáneo sabor a cerdo parecen burlarse de él por haberlos escogido.

Vuelve a ver a la mujer, quien hace lo posible por mantener quieto al niño rubio. Le llama por el nombre y le pide que no se aleje, pero el pequeño está más interesado en las revistas para colorear de las estanterías que en obedecer a su madre.

El niño pasa las manos regordetas y sucias de dulce sobre las portadas, deteniéndose en las que tienen dibujos de ellas. Más pronto que tarde llega hasta el hombre que lo ve desde arriba con una expresión que no parece decir nada. Nunca le han gustado los niños, pero éste en particular le produce un sentir extraño parecido al morbo de tener enfrente algo sumamente desagradable sin poder dejar de mirarlo. Sensación que crece cuando el pequeño, con los ojos curiosos de la inocencia, deja a un lado las revistas y comienza a pasar el par azul cielo sobre los rostros de las personas en la fila.

El corazón da un vuelco dentro del pecho masculino al sentir las orbes claras y transparentes detenerse sobre sí. Y grita, grita por dentro con rabia contenida, con ira y dolor, en el momento en que el rubiecito le regala esa sonrisa gigante y solar que le resulta tan familiar.

El niño parece haber encontrado algo sumamente interesante en él, pues mantiene la vista fija en el rostro del hombre, quien incapaz de desviar la mirada, lucha por mantener su expresión tan ilegible como de costumbre. La acción le resulta difícil, pero logra su cometido.

Luego de unos segundos el niño parpadea y sale corriendo de vuelta con su madre.

Algo parecido al pánico inunda al hombre cuando ve la pequeña mano agarrar el borde de la blusa de la mujer al tiempo que lo señala y le pide que lo mire.

—Mami, mami —canturrea con su voz chillona hasta lograr la atención de su madre, quien suelta la caja de cereal sobre la registradora y se inclina hacia él—. Mira, un _ikemen 'ttebasa_ —insiste, apuntando al hombre con el dedo, ganándose con ello las risas de varias personas cercanas, entre ellas la cajera

La mujer levanta la mirada hacia él rápidamente y con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza, conectando sus ojos aperlados con el par negro. Boquea varias veces tratando de modular una disculpa o alguna excusa por la imprudencia del mayor de sus hijos —a mala hora le dejó leer sus viejos mangas shojo—, pero siempre ha sido demasiado tímida para hablar con desconocidos y la penetrante mirada del hombre tampoco la ayuda tranquilizarse. Es demasiado oscura, demasiado profunda; tanto que casi puede sentirse tocada por ella… y no le gusta.

Una corriente helada le recorre la columna y los brazos, hay algo en la forma en que ese hombre la ve, que la hace sentir intranquila y temerosa. Si bien las pulidas facciones no muestran mayor despliegue de expresiones, los ojos negros como el carbón se clavan sobre los propios como si le recriminaran por una gran ofensa.

Sin embargo, poco tiempo tiene para pensar en ello. Antes de darse cuenta, su hijo le ha soltado el agarre y ha vuelto a llegar junto al hombre en tres enérgicas zancadas.

—¡Bo-Boruto! ¡Po-por favor regresa! —tartamudea con pánico, tratando de que su voz suene lo suficiente firme.

No entiende muy bien el por qué, pero aquel hombre le produce malestar.

Se muerde el labio con un miedo de origen desconocido, cuando el rubio, ignorando cualquier intento orden, se cuelga del cesto de compras del hombre, preguntándole con total confianza que había ido a comprar.

—¡Mira, mami! —exclama mirándola—. ¡Ha encontrado de sabor a cerdo 'ttebasa! —dice tomando sin permiso uno de los envases de ramen, para luego correr hacia la mujer.

Su carrera se detiene de tirón —literalmente— cuando el hombre al que acababa de «robar» le aprisiona por el cuello de la sudadera.

—Eso es mío, mocoso—. Las palabras brotan de los fino labios masculinos con tanto resentimiento que petrifican tanto a madre como a hijo—. Devuélvelo —dice tratando de suavizar el tono, al notar que algunas personas en la fila han comenzado a murmurar y acercarse.

El instinto maternal supera el miedo y el creer a su hijo en peligro le da suficiente motivación para dejar a un lado su lugar junto a la registradora e ir de un salto hasta el hombre.

Los ojos negros vuelven a clavarse en los perla y, en pos de evitar un enfrentamiento con los intentos de héroes que ya se aproximan por su espalda, suelta al niño con un movimiento brusco y éste se esconde rápidamente detrás de su madre.

—Dame eso—. Vuelve a decir, extendiendo el bazo en dirección al pequeño.

La niña, que no tendría más de tres años, parece sentir la tensión desde su asiento seguro, pues comienza a llorar llamando a su madre.

La mujer entra en pánico, girándose repetidas veces a ver a la bebé, al niño y al hombre, sin saber con seguridad de qué ocuparse primero.

—Boruto—. Le dice al niño en voz baja—, por favor devuelve el envase al señor.

Los ojos azules se cristalizan y vuelven acuosos. Un entristecido puchero se forma en el rostro infantil y las cejas rubias se juntan en lo que parece ser el aviso de una rabieta.

—Pero es el ramen de papá 'ttebasa —gimotea aferrando el envase contra su pecho.

La mujer crispa las manos sobre el bordillo de su blusa, sin estar segura de qué hacer a continuación. La mirada del hombre parece intensificarse con cada segundo que pasa y las personas que esperan su turno en fila ya comienzan a quejarse por la demora. Incluso cree escuchar a alguna señora referirse a su hijo como «ese pequeño delincuente».

—E-enserio la-lamento mucho to-todo ésto —comienza con timidez, fallando en ver directamente a los ojos negros.

La ceja masculina se levanta con curiosidad morbosa frente a lo que pueda decir la mujer. Una parte de él desea verla atragantarse con su propia saliva ahí, frente a todos; sin embargo termina por enterrar sus deseos y resopla con fastidio sacudiendo levemente el brazo extendido. No quiere unas disculpas, mucho menos viniendo de ella; todo cuanto espera en ese momento es recuperar el condenado envase de ramen instantáneo y terminar de una vez con esa ridícula conversación…

Una voz en su cabeza se burla de él diciéndole que deje de ser hipócrita, mientras le recuerda que el intento de comida empaquetada, no es lo único que quiere quitarle a la mujer de ojos perla.

—Yo… —susurra sin saber cómo decir lo siguiente. Mira el envase que Boruto sostiene y se muerde el labio. Estuvieron buscando ese específico sabor durante bastante tiempo antes de aceptar que se habían agotado las existencias y ahora que su pequeño hijo había creado la oportunidad de conseguir el ingrediente faltante, sería estúpido de su parte renunciar a ello por simple timidez. Por lo que reuniendo valor, cierra con fuerza los ojos y dice: —Me siento muy apenada por pedirle ésto, pero... —comienza a decir, más el valor le abandona en cuanto abre nuevamente los ojos y se encuentra con el par negro que parecen apuñalarla con algo muy parecido al odio—. Po-podría… u-usted sería… Verá, m-mi esposo… bueno, él…

Las voces de la gente se hacen más altas y el llanto de la niña se intensifica. Un sudor frío la recorre mientras siente los ojos negros devorar su alma.

—Mami—. Le llama el niño, asustado por la crisis de pánico de su madre.

Escuchar la voz infantil la ayuda a tranquilizarse lo suficiente para ser capaz de desviar la mirada, al tiempo que trata de entender qué cosa tan mala le hizo al desconocido, para ser merecedora de tanto resentimiento.

Respira profundo y vuelve a hablar, esta vez cuidando de no hacer contacto visual con el aterrador hombre.

—M-mi esposo re-regresa hoy d-de un viaje... de negocios, un viaje de negocios—. Calma, debe mantener la calma—. Él en serio ama el ramen y e-éste es su sa-sabor preferido, pero… Bu-bueno, u-usted ha agarrado l-los últimos y yo… pues, m-me preguntaba si… si po-podría ce-cedernos al menos, al menos uno… por favor.

La mandíbula masculina se tensa con tanta fuerza que todo su rostro tiembla. La ira contenida brota sin permiso y las personas a su alrededor se alejan instintivamente ante el aura amenazante del hombre.

Las manos también le tiemblan y el puñal se le retuerce en el corazón con sevicia. La respiración se le torna irregular y pronto nacen, en lo profundo de su contaminada alma, unas ganas desquiciadas de agarrar a la mujer de los cabellos y estrellarle el tierno rostro contra la cinta transportadora de la registradora.

La odia; la odia tanto que duele.

—No —ruge por lo bajo con las manos empuñadas y los nudillos blanquecinos. Siente que si no se contiene, terminará sacandole sangre al lindo rostro femenino a punta de golpes.

—¡Por favor, señor _ikemen_! —pide el niño saliendo de su escondite—. Si no llevamos ramen, ¡papá estará muy triste 'ttebasa!

El par azul le encaran decididos, no dispuestos a recibir una negativa, y dicha expresión le resulta tan ridículamente familiar al mayor, que no puede evitar sentir arcadas.

—No —ruge de nuevo, luchando porque el corazón destrozado no se le salga del pecho—. Devuélvemelo —ordena agitando nuevamente el brazo. La palabra sale de su boca cargada de desesperación, como si pidiera por algo mucho más grande.

El rubio tiembla de miedo, pero se aferra con más fuerza del envase. Sin embargo, aún tratando de parecer fuerte y resistir la oscura mirada, no logra evitar que las lágrimas comiencen a acumularse en su ojos

La bebé aún llora y los demás compradores han empezado a gritar con impaciencia, la misma cajera les pide que terminen pronto con el asunto.

Al borde de una crisis nerviosa y entendiendo que era imposible tratar de hablar con aquel hombre, la de ojos perla opta por agacharse frente a su hijo y rogar porque no empiece una pataleta. El pequeño niño suele ser demasiado llevado de su parecer en ocasiones y la mayoría de las veces simplemente termina por darle lo que quiere para evitar pasar vergüenzas en la calle. Esta vez, sin embargo, no es una en la cual pueda cumplirle el capricho, tiene que pensar en alguna forma de convencerlo o estarán ahí por horas.

—Boruto, hijo, por favor entrégale su envase al señor—. Le casi suplica al niño.

—Pero…

El niño, tal como supuso, se muestra reacio a entregar el producto y por su expresión, no tardará mucho antes de que empiece a llorar y gritar.

—Podemos buscarlo en otras tiendas—. Lo interrumpe antes de que pueda replicar—. Por favor —pide desesperada sin conseguir una respuesta favorable. Suspira profundo, realmente odia tener que hablarle duro a sus hijos y mucho menos amenazarlos, pero no se le ocurre qué más hacer para solucionar el problema. Toma aire y dice: —Boruto, si no le entregas el ramen al señor… tendré que llamar a tu padre y decirle que te has estado portando mal.

—¡No! —chilla el niño notoriamente asustado por la amenaza—. ¡Entonces no me llevará al parque de diversiones 'ttebasa!

—Entonces devuelve el ramen.

Boruto permanece en silencio durante unos segundos. Realmente no entiende por qué tiene que devolver el envase al señor _ikemen_ sabiendo que éste tiene otros dos y que nada le cuesta entregarles uno —quizá le gusta tanto como a él y a su papá—, pero tampoco quiere quedarse sin ir al parque de diversiones.

—Vale —susurra lastimero, luego de decidir que prefiere ir de paseo.

Se acerca al hombre con pasos cortos y renuentes, mira en otra dirección y extiende el envase de ramen. Su joven orgullo ha sido severamente lastimado.

El mayor lo ve con evidente molestia y le arrebata el envase sin importarle en lo más mínimo si le lastima en el proceso.

—E-en serio lo lamento m-mucho—. Se disculpa nuevamente la mujer antes de jalar a su hijo del brazo de regreso a la registradora.

El hombre la ve alejarse mientras reverencia también a los otros compradores y a la cajera, antes de terminar de sacar los productos restante del carro de compras y dedicarse a tratar de calmar a la bebé. Ve como la levanta del asiento con delicadeza y la acuna entre sus brazos acariciándole los rizados cabellos azabaches, mientras el niño —que ya parece haber olvidado el incidente— le tira de la blusa pidiéndole que le compre una bolsa de golosinas.

Los ojos negros se dirigen hacia el envase de ramen todavía en su mano y toda la rabia que sintiera hasta hace unos minutos revela su verdadera forma, transformándose en el más profundo dolor. Se ha quedado con el envase y, aún así, siente que ha perdido.

Vuelve a levantar la mirada solo para ver como la mujer paga por todo y se aleja rápidamente con sus hijos y sus bolsas. Una parte de él se rompe ante la idea de que, pese a lo sucedido, aún se ven como una familia feliz.

Deja el ramen de regreso en la cesta y avanza en silencio en la fila, tratando de esconder tal pensamiento detrás del _bit_ de la registradora.

•••

Llega por fin a casa. La pintura azul de las paredes y las cortinas gruesas crean la ilusión de una hora mucho más tardía de la que muestra en realidad el reloj análogo colgado sobre el sofá.

El apartamento es pequeño; dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina estrecha y un chiste de balcón en el que apenas caben dos personas de pie.

Lo primero que escucha al entrar, es el goteo solitario del grifo del lavaplatos y el _tic tac _del reloj. Hace frío.

Lanza las llaves sobre la mesa junto a la puerta y se dirige a la cocina para acomodar el revuelto dentro de la nevera. Al terminar de guardar sus tomates y otros vegetales, agarra los tres envases de ramen y los lleva a la despensa.

Se detiene al reconocer vaso que hubiese tomado el niño; no le resulta muy difícil al ver y sentir las marcas pegajosas de chocolate que dejaran los pequeños y regordetes dedos. Mira el reloj en la sala a través de la ventanilla de la cocina y suelta un suspiro corto, odiándose mentalmente por lo que está a punto de hacer.

Con el envase aún en mano, se saca el móvil del bolsillo y lo enciende para abrir la lista de contactos.

No tiene demasiados números guardados; la lista no supera a más diez, entre los cuales al menos cuatro son de comida a domicilio, por lo que encontrar el número deseado no le tarda más de unos pocos segundos.

—_Diga —_saluda una voz masculina en la otra línea.

—Soy yo —dice sin mayor ceremonia.

—_¡Teme! Si me estás llamando primero es que el mundo va a acabarse —_bromea. La voz clara y enérgica retumba en los oídos de Sasuke—. _¿O es que acaso me extrañaste? —. _La carcajada resuena con tanta fuerza que podría escucharse sin tener el móvil en el oído—. _¡Si sólo estuve fuera dos días 'ttebayo!_

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunta el azabache ignorando el mal intento de broma del otro.

—_Voy en carretera, estoy entrando a la ciudad a eso de las 18:00._

—Ven a cenar hoy, compre de esa cosa asquerosa que tanto te gusta —dice mirando el envase de ramen.

Hay un silencio corto y la mandíbula de Sasuke se tensa.

—_Lo siento, hoy no puedo _—comienza bajando notoriamente el tono de la voz. La alegría que mostrara hace algunos segundo ha desaparecido y Sasuke bien puede imaginar la expresión acomplejada que de seguro está haciendo—. _Le prometí a Hinata y los niños que cenaría con ellos al volver._

Sasuke aprieta el agarre tanto del móvil como del envase.

—¿Y?

Una parte de él sabía que obtendría una respuesta como esa, pero comprobarlo hace que le hierva la sangre.

—_Sasuke… _—susurra en voz baja sabiendo que sólo va a meter el dedo en la llaga diciendo lo siguiente—. _Son mis hijos._

Quiere gritarle; reclamarle que esos niños ni siquiera deberían existir, pero en el fondo sabe que ellos no tienen la culpa, por lo que termina soltando con agudo resentimiento: —Y ella tu esposa.

Un silencio aún más prolongado que el anterior hace evidente que el rubio del otro lado de la línea no sabe cómo responder a lo anterior. Nunca ha sabido cómo.

Explicar el por qué terminaron en una situación como esa es algo que siempre se ha salido de las manos de Uzumaki Naruto.

—_Sabes que te amo —_dice finalmente creyendo que eso lo soluciona todo, que un par de «te amos» y unas pocas caricias son suficientes para arreglar el desastre en que se vienen revolcando desde hace años.

—Entonces ven a cenar—. Y la mayoría del tiempo, Sasuke prefiere fingir que sí, que las migajas de amor le son suficientes.

—_No puedo, yo…_

Incapaz de mantener la calma, se separa el móvil de la oreja y cuelga la llamada sin importarle lo que sea que fuera a decir el otro.

Mira una última vez el envase de ramen sabor a cerdo, recordando al niño rubio que para su infinito desagrado es una copia miniatura de su padre; recuerda a la niña llorando en el carrito de compras y a la mujer tímida y acongojada por no poder mantener quieto a su hijo.

Sin soportarlo más, lanza el envase por la ventanilla y lo ve estrellarse contra el vidrio corredizo del balcón.

Entonces grita y llora. Llora de rabia. Las lágrimas le brotan cargadas de toda la ira contenida mientras se desliza hacia el piso de espaldas al mesón de la cocina.

•

•

•

**Fin.**

•

•

•

* * *

Mi esposo me dijo que no se esperaba el final, aunque yo misma creo que era bastante predecible, ¿ustedes qué piensan?

Creo que es un poco raro que el primer fic que escriba luego de casarme sea sobre infidelidad, pero como tal es un tema al que suelo recurrir con frecuencia y no ha de extrañar a quienes me hayan leído antes (a quien engaño, los únicos que me leen son mi hermana y mi esposo).

Y bueno, les mando un besazo en rojo a todas y un abrazo de proporciones lunares.

¡Chao, chao!

**#sesuplicancríticas**


End file.
